bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Makiko Futayo
Makiko Futayo (真紀子フタ, Makiko Futayo) Appearance Makiko is a young girl with dark violet-colored eyes, long plum-colored hair that is tied back with a large four-pronged blue ribbon and is trimmed by a vibrant white coloration. Makiko also posseses a very slim yet incredibly muscular physique for a woman of her size, often fooling many of her opponents into thinking that she isn't much of a threat. One distinct trait in Makiko's appearance is her large bust, a trait that has caused to have many suitors of both sexes. However her large chest size is also the cause of her pet-peeve for other women having large chests as she believes they just use it to get their way, which is the reast she adores her girlfriend's Sudaira Masazumi's small chest size. Makiko's attire is very unique as well. She can typically be found wearing a black, tight fitting bodysuit. She has a light blue armor adorning various parts of her body consisting of: two shoulder guards, twin gauntlets, a large chest plate, a choker, shin guards, and waist guards. From the waist guards flow a large black cape that drapes down towards her ankles and wraps around in front of Makiko's person. She also wears black thigh-high stillettos with red trim around the edges and despite their appearance, don't interfere with any of Makiko's movements. Upon seeing Makiko, one usually thinks of a typical samurai, although with an updated look. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Makiko's spiritual energy takes on a blue coloration when it exudes from her body. When in use it has a calming effect on those around her, however it is capable of causing the area around her to set ablaze in with a watery-shaped flame. Makiko's fine control over his spiritual energy allow him to enhance her strikes at the point of contact leading to unpredicitability in her swordplay. Her spiritual energy is a force to be reckoned with as when she begins to focus, Makiko can cause it to take shape in the form of hundreds of small sparrows. When formed, the swallows are able to syncronize themselves with Makiko's own sight and see what she sees and they allow her to see what they see. This may not be dangerous on its own, but coupled with the fact they are immune to illusions and attacks, causes Makiko to be a truly dangerous opponent. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Because of her zanpakuto's sealed form, Makiko has learned the way of the sword in order to not have to rely on her zanpakuto's special abilities, unless she has to. Using swift cutting motions, Makiko's swordplay is like that of flying fish, flowing through the air. Adding force behind her attacks, Makiko is able to rapidly assault her opponents, frighteningly pounding her foes into submission. : [[Sojutsu|'Sojutsu']]' Master': Being trained by Van Satonaka himself, it should come as to no surprise that Makiko's skill with the spear is second only to him. Utilizing Sojutsu is Makiko's preferred method as combat as it allows her to be more free in battle. She typically favors the way of the spear before utilizing her zanpakuto's special ability, despite having to release her shikai in order to do so. Makiko is quickly able to throw an opponent off balance with the shaft of her spear before quickly countering and attacking the opponent with the blade of the spear. Hightened Senses: Makiko's keen senses has granted her the ability to see through invisible attacks by thinly spreading her spiritual energy over a wide area and utilizing it to calm the area her energy reaches to cause anything that doesn't belong to begin creating distortions. She then uses the distortions to detect where the true objects are when placed against an illusion user. She can also use this ability to create a dome of her spiritual energy around himself in order to prevent sneak attacks. Mushin User: Flash Steps Master: Kido Expert: Superior Intuition: Inhuman Durability: Monsterous Strength: Zanpakuto Herukeiyaku (人殺し, Hell's Contract) is the name of Makiko's Zanpakuto. Herukeiyaku's sealed form, consists as two separate swords, but Herukeiyaku exist as a katana pair not a daishō. The katana have a simplistic design, consisting of a black cloth wrapped hilt, accented with blue diamonds, a circular crossguard and a basic blade with a blueish hue. Shikai: Released with the command "Perish", Herukeiyaku begins spewing a black ooze from the tip of its blade as it changes into a form consisting of a long shaft of about two meters in length and a large tip that is a few inches in length. It is demonstrated by Makiko that her Zanpakuto's shaft is in fact multiple sections that can be screwed off and reconnected, with a longer spear possible by using her Spiritual Energy to produce additional sections, allowing her to attack an opponent from vast distances away. : Shikai Special Ability: Herukeiyaku's primary power lies in its ability to absorb the souls of those Makiko defeats in battle and then impales with her blade. This harvesting of souls means a fate worse than death for those absorbed as they are unable to pass on and reincarnate; instead they are forever bound to Makiko for as long as she is alive and as the master Makiko can either force them to serve her or simply replicate their powers for her own use. This power is adored by Makiko as it is the ultimate weapon for killing. ::Tenshō (転生, "transmigration of souls"): By calling on the souls she has sealed within her blade Makiko is able to summon them as avatars to fight beside her in combat effectively becoming a one woman army. These avatars feel no pain and have full access to their original abilities but they have no sense of self acting as a hive mind with Makiko being the ruler of their thoughts. ::Rin'netenshō (輪廻転生, "all things being in flux through the endless circle of birth, death, and rebirth"): ::Utsushirei (写し霊, "copy soul"): This is the power to replicate the stolen powers that Makiko has absorbed using her shikai special ability. This is the primary power used by hher zanpakutō which has led to several individuals to think it is her only original power. :::X-Saber (X-セイバー, X - seibā): is the name of the Fullbring he stole from an unnamed plus while roaming Karakura Town. With it he also gained use of its focus, an X-shaped pendant that was given to the plus by their mother before her untimely death by the hands of their father. When triggered it transforms into a double-edged one-handed sword. The blade cross-section is hexagonal with no fuller. On the flats of the blade near the hilt is a jewel, etched into the steel or emblazoned in gold. It has a blue or purple curved crossguard in the shape of a pair of wings with a small yellow star where it meets the hilt. The hilt is often padded red with a non-ornate blue pommel. ::: Kazansei '(火山性, ''Volcanic): A shikai ability she brutally stole from a dying shinigami. Makiko will conjure a tremendous amount of spiritual energy that will then take on a similar composition of magma, including its scolding heat, which quickly encircles a target and traps them within a giant sphere of molten rock. The sphere will then begin to set itself ablaze as it proceeds to incinerate anything inside of it and begin to harden, forming a mass of obsidian the size of a large mountain, forever trapping the target inside. :::'''Hitogoroshi (殺人者, Manslayer): Hitogoroshi's ability grants Makiko the ability to manipulate an abnormal form of energy that takes on a dark ooze-like appearance. This energy allows her to negate or destroy an opponent's technique if it comes into contact with her zanpakuto and even severely weaken an opponent if they come into contact with the energy themselves. Once anything has made contact with the energy created by Hitogoroshi, Makiko can then apply a gravatational force to it, allowing her to cause an opponent to be ripped apart by the sheer pressure of gravity or can cause an opponent to become immobile by removing their center of gravity. :::Nusumi (盗み, Theivery): Makiko's cruel, yet most standard form of attack against her opponents. When invoking the technique, she gestures her hand toward her target and states what she wishes to remove from her opponent. Upon doing so, she swipes her hand towards them and the opponent loses whatever it is that she requests. Makiko typically takes away one of the five sense from the target in order to weaken them for easy picking. However, she can become far more deadly and simply remove body parts or even organs from her opponent, though those with sufficient levels of spiritual energy are able to resist the more deadly effects but, become more susceptible to the less dangerous effect of this ability. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Villians Category:Villian Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Antagonists Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Sojutsu User Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Bleach: The Dark Charter Category:Mushin User